It has long been recognized that aeration of a bottle of wine improves the taste of the wine. Generally, the wine is decanted for an extended period so that the wine is able to "breath", and become aerated. Because the period of time required for effective treatment of the wine is quite long, there has been a good deal of effort in the prior art to create means to accelerate the process.
One such device is the "Aeration of Liquids" of Wettern, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,112. This device uses a hand pump in a framework that is attached to a wine bottle. The pump is then operated to force air into the wine bottle.
An automated system for aerating wine is the "Apparatus for Aerating Bottled Wine" of Vassallo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,724. This device is rather large and somewhat cumbersome, but does use an electric pump to force air into the wine.
A more streamlined and mobile pump means it the "Wine Aerator" of Barzso. This device includes a housing that rests on the shoulders of a wine bottle. This is done to create an air gap so that pressure does not build in the wine bottle. However, there is no means of securing the device in the bottle, and it is therefore not stable.